Graduation Day
by Unreasonable Idiot
Summary: Two-shot. Konoha 11 is graduating from Konoha High. However, everyone is their separate ways in life. Will they be able to meet up again, after college, like how Naruto wishes?
1. Chapter 1

**_Since i would be graduating dis year,  
i was hit wit dis idea during class_**

**_its a two-shot,  
so hold on for da second part!_**

Pairings: SasuNaru [Of course],  
more pairings in da next chapter, but i dunt wanna spoil it for ya XP

Of course i dunt own naruto, if i did i would have already turned it into a SasuNaru thing already XD

* * *

(Naruto POV)  
My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the graduating class of 2009 from the private school, Konoha High School. My fellow graduates are Sai, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka. And on graduation day is when the story takes place.

"This year's graduating class is by far the most excellent class of all the years I have been in charge of. Each and every one of them has already been accepted into good colleges with scholarships and they all have a bright future ahead of them!" Iruka-sensei, our homeroom teacher stated into the microphone. The applauding began as Iruka left the stage. Tsunade walked forward and the applauding resumed. "Thank you for the speech, Iruka-sensei. And now, the graduating class of 2009, please come forth to recieve your diploma!" More applause rang out into the auditorium. "Sai!" Sai smiled at us and walked out onto the stage where he received his diploma from Tsunade. This continued until Ino was called.

"And now it is this year's representative's turn to speak. Everyone, please welcome Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone was shocked, but nevertheless, they clapped anyways.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. The eleven of us had been together since we had entered through Konoha's gates 4 years ago. Although it seems like we could never stand each other's presence, we would never have been who we are today if it weren't for each other. We were there when one of us got picked on by the older students. We never excluded anyone and we never left anyone behind. We were there for each other, through rain or sun. We never gave up hope on each other and we pulled through high school together. We studied like crazy for the every single finals together. We went out to parties and had fun together. And through the tough choices we made and the consequences that came with it, we made it out alive and happy.  
"However, today is the day we all go our separate ways and start our new lives. We won't be able to see much of each other. We would all make new friends and some might even forget about this special bond between us. Nonetheless, I believe that one day we will all meet up again and still be friends!  
"So, everyone, do your best in college and look forward to the day we reunite!" I concluded my speech and returned to my position after Sasuke and before Ino. One by one, we slowly leave the stage.

Once backstage, Sasuke turned around to face me. "Was that speech suppose to convince my parents to let me stay?"

"No…" I mumbled.

"Naruto, don't worry. I won't ever forget about you. And we could still keep in contact via the Internet or the phone." Now I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. It started to leak out of my eyes. Sasuke brought his hands to my cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe my tears away. Oh yea, did I mention that he is my boyfriend? "Shhh, don't cry Naru-chan," he said, while bringing me to his chest and his hands rubbing circles onto my back, trying to calm me down, "Just make sure you don't move and I promise you that we all would see each other again."

"You promise, Suke?"

"I promise, Naru." Sasuke whispered, so that only Naruto could hear his answer.

(Normal POV)  
The Uchihas and the Hyuugas had moved to America in the summer. Shikamaru and Chouji had gotten into a culinary art school together. Sai had gotten into the best art school. Ino and Sakura had went to a private all girls college. Shino and Gaara made their way into Harvard. Kiba didn't attend college to help his family with the clinic. Naruto didn't want to move away from Konoha, like most of his friends who did, so he went to Konoha's public college.

* * *

**_Remember to push the little button and review!_**


	2. 5 Years Later

_Wow....  
its been so long since i had updated...  
i hope u guys r still there  
and given up hope on me_

**

* * *

**

**5 Years later: **

A 23 year-old man with blue eyes, blond hair, and three whisker-like markings on each side of his face sighed. _"Surely they wouldn't have forgotten about the promise we had made. Well, Sakura and Ino won't show unless __**he**__'s here. But __**he**__ hasn't talked to me since last year… Kiba talks to Shino and Hinata, so maybe he would know if they are gonna show. Sai and Gaara said that they would come, but they still haven't shown up yet… Shikamaru doesn't reply to me, and I don't have Chouji's number…"_ Naruto sighed again and looked at his watch. It read "10:32". _"Time to go to Kiba's."_

"Hey, Kiba! You have been talking to Hinata and Shino, right?" Naruto yelled into the clinic.

A man with red triangles on each side of his cheeks walked into the room. "Hey, don't be so loud. And yes."

"Sorry. Did any of them mention coming back to Konoha for the summer?"

"No, sorry. Want me to ask them later?"

"Sure, thanks Kiba."

"No problem. Has **he** talked to you yet?"

"It's late and I have ta go home. Laterz." Naruto avoided the question and left the clinic.

When he finally got back to his apartment, he headed straight for his bedroom. He didn't bother closing the door and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't want to think about **him**. **He** had left him, although **he** said that they would see each other in the future. But how could that happen when **he** is ignoring him. Thinking about Sasuke throughout the night, Naruto had cried himself to sleeping.

_**With Kiba: **_

After Naruto had practically ran from the clinic, he sighed and went upstairs, towards his room. He closed the door after him and turned on his computer. He logged in onto his AIM account and found the person he was looking for, _MissingMyKoi_. He clicked on the screen name and typed a message for him.

HottieDoggie: When r u gunna start tlking 2 naruto again?

MissingMyKoi: When i get every1 2 go 2 konoha

HottieDoggie: And when is dat gunna b?

MissingMyKoi: Idk

HottieDoggie: Whos gunna show up 4 sure?

MissingMyKoi: Sakura, ino, shikamaru, chouji

HottieDoggie: Wat about sai and gaara? hinata and shino is gunna come over 2morrow. however, hinatas father only let her go because her cuz is gunna come 2.… and hes bringing sum1…

MissingMyKoi: Was i missing ppl?

HottieDoggie: Yes. sai and gaara…

MissingMyKoi: Never heard of them in my life….

HottieDoggie: Remember, uchiha, there narutos friends. not your luv rivals….

MissingMyKoi: Fine… gaara said dat hell come, but he's bringing his siblings and sumone….

HottieDoggie: And sai?

MissingMyKoi: Hes coming….

HottieDoggie: Kk, dats 14 ppl. how much time u gunna need 2 prepare?

MissingMyKoi: Just keep him away for at least 3 hrs

HottieDoggie: Kk, and its sunday rite?

MissingMyKoi: Yes….. good bye…..

_MissingMyKoi has signed off._

Kiba sighed. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn't murder all of them for hiding the fact that they are going to throw a surprise party for him. At his own house. _"Oh, we are so getting killed for doing dis… Please let him get laid and forget about us!"_

_**Sunday Morning:**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his door. _"It's probably Kiba, thinking dat I've gone suicidal or something like dat…"_ He yawned right before he got out of his bed, only in his orange boxer. He made his way towards his door and carelessly opened it. "What are you doing over here?"

Kiba had already thought of a list of things they could do, but he had to get Naruto out of the house first. "I thought that you would want to go to the mall with me."

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows. "Do I look like a girl to you?"[1]

"No, it's that I wanna improve my wardrobe for whenever Hinata is gonna come back. I don't wanna look like I didn't improve over the years. And you need an outfit that does not have the color orange in or on it."

"Fine, come inside. I need to change." Naruto turned and left the door ajar for him. He went back inside his room and shut the door behind him. Kiba looked back behind him, before he entered the house. He had saw Sasuke's reaction to Naruto's sleepwear. Pure lust in his eyes, a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, and a slight nosebleed.

No later than half an hour in Naruto's house, the door opened again and the pair left towards the parking lot. As soon as Kiba's car past by the group's hiding spot and rounded the corner, the 15 people hiding in the bushes dashed across the street, heading towards Naruto's apartment, with Sasuke leading them. Once across, Sasuke pulled out a key from his pockets and he opened Naruto's door. _"Thank kami-sama he never changed his lock or house."_ And all 15 of them entered the messy apartment that is called Naruto's house.

_**Sunday Night:**_

"I can't believe you made me spend the whole entire day with you. You said that it would only be for a few hours, but you lied to me. And we didn't even get any clothes! So today was a pointless day! I could have been eating my precious ramen, but instead, I got dragged into trying clothes!" Naruto was complaining as they made their way back to his apartment door - Kiba had parked his car in front of the apartment, but he had honked 5 times before shutting the car off. He began to rummage inside his pants pocket, looking for his keys. Panic slowly crept onto his face. "Where the hell is my keys… I swear I brought them with me…" he mumbled to himself.

"Don't tell me you lost your keys again," Kiba astoundingly said.

"I didn't lose it, I just can't find it…" Naruto muttered.

"I bet you probably forgot to lock your door."

"No. I remember I had locked the door." Naruto placed his hand on to door knob and turned. Surprisingly, the door opened. "Or not…"

Kiba grinned. "You owe me five bucks."

"No I don't. We never shook on it."

"Fine, let's just go in."

Naruto stepped inside his house and turned on the light. Next thing he knew, he had sixteen people shouting "Surprise!" at him; one from behind him and 15 in front of him, jumping out for their hiding spots. His first reaction was 'huh?'. He stared blankly at everyone, his mind still processing the fact that all his fellow high school graduates, and some people he didn't know, are inside his house.

A person sighed, and all the heads turned his way. "Dobe, did you lose your brain over the year we didn't talk?"

Now, Naruto's reaction was quicker. "Teme! Did you turn mute, cause you hadn't called me for over a year?!" Sasuke smirked as the realization began its impact on Naruto. "Wait, why are you guys here? I thought you guys weren't gonna come. And how the hell did you all get into my house?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk even more. "Dobe, we're here for the reunion that you really wanted. And I had the spare key to your apartment."

Naruto had a gleam of sadness in his eyes. "So you were forced to come," he stated.

Gaara spoke up. "No, he was the one who called everyone to tell us to lie to you about coming back to Konoha. He was also the one who planned everything. He wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"Really?" Naruto hopefully asked.

"Yes, and that's why I couldn't talk to you for a year. My father forced more work onto me and I had to actually call everybody that was in our graduating class to tell them that they couldn't let you find out about the reunion."

"Everyone including Sai?"

"I'm right here." Sai spoke up.

Naruto began to tear up and ran into Sasuke's open arms. "You are the worst at planning surprise parties. But you are the best boyfriend in the whole entire world!"

* * *

_Srry the ending kinda sucks,  
but my graduation was on friday,  
and for a whole month i had been sulking about leaving skool....  
[im such a wierd kid...]_

_anyways, review adn rate!_


End file.
